Se busca: cachorro perdido
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Fue un mínimo error, dejó la puerta entreabierta de la casa y el maldito perro había corrido fuera, y por si fuera poco, se había perdido. {Especial navideño - hiper mega atrasado -, Topic Taiora, Foro Proyecto 1-8}


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni su historia, y eso me pone triste(?)

Sé que soy lenta, ¡soy la peor! Pero pensé que ya no era necesario entregarlo y me lo quedé para mí a pesar que estaba lista.

Ya colgarán mi nombre en el muero de la vergüenza.

 _Actividad Navideña. Topic Taiora. Proyecto 1-8._

 **Se busca: cachorro perdido.**

Mientras las páginas se imprimían sólo podía recordar una y otra vez él como por un mínimo error aquella bestia había corrido hasta perderse por la calle. Fue un mínimo error, dejó la puerta entreabierta de la casa y el maldito perro había corrido fuera, y por si fuera poco, se había perdido.

Estuvo casi 3 horas gritando su nombre y dando vueltas cuando decidió que era hora de volver, contar la verdad y tomar otro plan de acción.

Como esperaba, su tía no se lo había tomado nada bien. Sabía que en el fondo quería gritarle, pero solo cerró los puños y le sonrió intentando parecer comprensiva, pero esa sonrisa no subió a sus ojos ni mucho menos transformo su voz, sentía como chirriaban sus dientes de rabia.

"Su desordenada y tonta sobrina había dejado la puerta abierta, y su adorado bebé peludo había corrido casa afuera"

Tobias o Toby como le decían, era el perro más torpe que jamás había conocido. Era pug, de esas razas con la cara achatada, con piel que se hace rollos y con la lengua afuera siempre, ¡hasta roncaba para dormir!, pero era el "bebé" de su tía y no tenía nada que hacer contra eso.

Cuantos las páginas estuvieron listas, aun calientes después de ser impresas, agarró la cinta adhesiva y se fue a pegar letreros en todos los postes y paredes que encontrara.

TENÍA que encontrar a ese cachorro o no lo contaría esta noche.

Odiaba ese pequeño pueblo donde sus padres le obligaban a venir de vacaciones, era pequeño y las pocas personas que había en su mayoría se conocían. ¿Toby no debería aparecer fácilmente? Pero NO su tía tuvo que armar un lío, y por sanidad mental como dijo su madre, era preferente que se pusiera manos a las obras buscando al dichoso.

Luego de una hora estaba segura que había tapizado las calles aledañas con carteles con la "hermosa" cara del can y con la palabra "se busca" y la descripción de este.

El cielo comenzaba ya a oscurecer, el sol se había ocultado y a ella le dolían los pies. Llevaba gran parte de su día en la labor de encontrar al perdido y sabia si volvía a casa sin él, su tía lloraría hasta la mañana siguiente.

— ¡Toby! — gritó ya frustrada.

— ¿Perro perdido?

Una voz la sacó de su queja mental, levantó la vista y se encontró a un chico. Un chico que no había visto en ninguna de sus visitas anteriores a aquel pueblucho, llevaba el cabello castaño y desordenado, un balón de fútbol bajo el brazo y unos lentes sobre el cabello. No era alguien quien pasara desapercibido, no al menos bajo sus ojos.

— Sí, el perro de mi tía escapó — y sin pensarlo le contó la historia de su torpeza y de como el perro se había fugado porque ella cometió un error.

— La verdad, no tiene la cara más inteligente — se burló mientras miraba la foto, la verdad es que tenía razón, la fotografía no demostraba lo mejor del cachorro.

— No es sólo la apariencia, es así — no pudo evitar contagiarse con la alegría del chico.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo, hastiada de ser interrumpida en aquella conversación sin sentido sobre el cachorro de su tía, lo sacó y contestó.

— ¿Mamá?, oh… no, no lo he encontrado. Sí, volveré ya — y cortó. El chico frente a ella le miraba con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro y eso le llamó la atención, aunque no quisiera decirlo abiertamente —. Debo irme ya —

— Oh, espero encuentres al perro. Si lo veo, llamaré a este número ¿puedo llevarme esto? — preguntó.

— Si claro, ¡muchas gracias!

Y dicho eso se fue por los mismos pasos donde vino, mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa recordó algo que la hizo detenerse.

No le había preguntado su nombre.

Sus pies le dolían, sentía como palpitaban dentro de sus cómodos zapatos (aunque ahora los odiara y sólo quisiera tirarlos por alguna ventana). Llevaba 3 días recorriendo calles y pegando afiches, sus manos ya eran autónomas en el arte de poner pegamento y luego el cartel. Sentía el sabor de la tinta y el pegamento en su boca y para ser peor, su tía cada día parecía más y más enferma. ¡Le hasta había dicho a su mamá que si no lo encontraba se debía considerar olvidada para siempre!

Cuando sintió el teléfono sonar, bufó molesta. Se arrastró como pudo por el sofá, intentando que sus pies no tocaran el suelo porque sabría que el dolor palpitante no la dejaría en paz, descolgó el viejo aparato y se lo llevó a la oreja.

— ¿Diga?

— Hola… yo, hum… encontré al perro.

— ¿¡Enserio!? — la alegría le salió desde el alma, pero no era por haber encontrado a ese cachorro fugitivo sino el saber que la búsqueda (y con ella su calvario) acabarían —. Dígame dónde y voy a buscarlo en este momento —

— ¿Qué te parece en 30 minutos en el parque central? — la voz al otro lado sonaba fresca y juvenil, por lo que pudo descartar a todo mayor —. Nos vemos ahí —

— ¡Claro, nos vemos!

Apenas colgó, volvió a ponerse esas zapatillas que tanto amaba y odiaba, cuando se levantó del sofá sintió sus pies volver a sufrir pero ¡era el último esfuerzo!

Caminó a paso rápido todo el trayecto mientras mecía la correa con el arnés en sus manos, ese maldito cachorro se las vería con ella, le había jodido una parte de las vacaciones por su sed de libertad… aunque si lo pensaba, ella también querría escapar de los excesivos mimos de su tía.

Cuando entró al parque se deslumbró con su belleza, los árboles que comenzaban a dejar salir sus hojas luego del frío invierno, las familias que comenzaban de a poco a poblar el lugar, las mariposas tímidas que revoloteaban por cada brote y flor que ya había salido.

Y estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que cuando levantó la vista y se encontró al mismo chico de cabello castaño, sonrisa ladeada y ojos enigmáticos, no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa, y esta fue más aun cuando notó que entre sus brazos se encontraba el pequeño perro de su tía, con la misma cara de idiota y la lengua afuera como siempre.

— Mira lo que encontré.

— ¡Toby! — lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que estaba segura había hecho creer al chico que el tonto perro era importante para ella —. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! —

— No fue nada, lo encontré mientras caminaba — le quitó tanta importancia al asunto que se sintió hasta un poco mal, pensando que el animal había estado todos esos días dando vueltas por las calles.

— Aun así, mi tía estará tan aliviada — sonrió, de repente recordó algo, ni sabía como se llamaba el ahora salvador del perro —. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tú nombre? —

— Taichi, Taichi Yamagi — estiró su mano para saludarla y ella se rió ante el acto.

— Sora Takenouchi, un placer — y apretó su mano con cuidado.

Por un segundo reinó el silencio, mientras le ponía el arnés al cachorro y luego lo agarraba con la correa, sería un viaje largo a casa y sus pies palpitantes se lo daban a entender, pero al menos todo había acabado.

— Creo que es hora que me vaya, mi tía querrá ver a Toby.

— Es cierto — afirmó mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos y sacaba su teléfono móvil —. Esto… ¿es mucha molestia si pido tú número?, para volver a quedar, ya sabes —

Sintió sus mejillas arder y con un suave movimiento de cabeza aceptó, estiró su mano con cuidado y anotó su número en el móvil del chico frente a ella. Este le sonrió mientras le ponía algún nombre al contacto y volvía a guardarse el aparato en el bolsillo.

— Muchas gracias, otra vez — volvió a agradecer con ternura —. Nos vemos, entonces — y fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Tiempo más tarde, la pelirroja sabría que Taichi había buscado al cachorro desde el día que la vio para tener una vaga excusa y poder verla. Claro, sólo si tenía suerte podría volver a verla. Y claro que había sido afortunado aquel día.


End file.
